The IEEE 802.11 family of technical standards and attendant technologies, also commonly referred to as Wi-Fi, is evolving towards a service-centric model of connectivity where devices connect for a specific purpose. The purposeful connections are triggered by applications looking for networks and/or peer devices that support specific services. Examples of these services include file sharing, printing, media streaming, sensor information, and the like.